lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
Game 3
Currently game year is 1736, Hanover holds the Crown of the HRE, but is a Protestant which has caused the Pope to speak out about it. The Austro-Hungarian Empire is now split between the Archduchess and Spain her Uncle. The Tsar is now titled The Emperor of the Romans after taking all the former Empire (Greece, etc.) back under his control and was crowned in Constantinople. The former American Colonies where given independence and are now simply the Americas. The Caliphate is making noises to Portugal and Spain who invaded Morocco on the pretext of stopping piracy which they said they had evidence of Morocco aiding and abetting said pirates. The Holy Roman Empire is now ruled by a Protestant, The Prince of Hanover. The Pope has issued a Bull asserting that the title Holy Roman Emperor is Catholic, and that if a protestant is elected, he must be given another title. The Pope is trying to find common ground with the Orthodox faith and the Roman catholic faith, but has had run ins with the Tsar over this (who is The Emperor of the Romans no to be confused with the Holy Roman Emperor) and controls Constantinople. So far tit for tat ambassador explusions have taken place, with the council of Patriarchs asking for restrain. France seems to up to some thing in the Amreicas which could lead to a rekindling of a confrontation again with the Americas, the 2nd in the last 4 years! The Spanish King has at last produced an heir, much to his relief! (and every one else in Europe including his wife!) The Austro-Hungarian empire is now split and the Archducess rules Austria and Bohima, with Spain ruling Hungary. The Archduchess is to marry a son of the King of England in the coming year. England is still under the gentle rule of King James, who is a tour-de-force in Europe holding many titles, such as the King of Poland, etc. His son is the King of Sweden and will inherit the English Crown on King James death. Cureently there seems to be an econmic downturn, with many nations reporting a drop in EH (economic health) to as low as 4, nothing has been found as of yet to be causing this, although there is signs that it maybe recovering slowly. This is all as of October 1736 game year. As of December 1736.. It looks like Moroco might getting a civil war with the Caliphate over territory, should prove interesting. The Arch Bishop of Pec sides with the Roman Emperor Peter I (Peter the Great of Russia) saying he can sit on church councils as Emperor it is his Devine Right! There is something stirring in Texas and it is not just the pot as the Americas ambassdor is eaten by indians! Seems a little conflict is in the offering! In Quebec it seems the Americas and some French are having a bit of a to-do over ownership with the Americas sending in some tropps to re establish control. The Caliphate is offering 1 ton of grain for each new child born, seems he needs more men to do his bidding, however it will raise no real concerns in the west as it will take at least 16 years to produce enough to maturity to be of any use to him. Apart from that it seems a tad quiet , too quiet like some thing is going to explode! Jan 1736 Seems the Caliph has stirred up a hornets nest in Morocco by taking back some former cities off the Moroccans. Americas has declared war on an indian tribe after they ate its ambassador , while the French one looked on! Now th French ae trying to reinforce Qubec, which is part of the Amreicas, but for some reason France thinks is theirs, so far no war but words of warning from the Firrst Consul of the Americas. Few weddings in the offering this year, The Archduchess to a son of the King of England and a Prince of Russia to marry a daughter of the King of England. Potugals Chancellor looks to be courting, but all proper and above board. Caliphate wants to merge its line with the Sons of Osman from the old Ottomans territory. Spain is making noise and watching the Caliphate. France however seems to not be talking to anyone! Febuary 1737 Morocco is looking to give the Caliphate a hard time over some land it took back. Seems they both think its theirs, however the Caliph has just had a load of troops who have deserted to Morocco! France seems to be buying up troops, not quite sure what for as there is no war in Europe? However he is up to some thing in the Americas. Romance seems to be in the air, especially were Russia is concerned. The Tsars aide is currently bethrothed to the daughter of King James of England, A Russian princess is also be courted by Prince henry a son of the king of England and a Russian prince is courting the daughter of the prince of saxony-Wuttenburg! Phew. The Americas seem set to start a war with the Caddo an inidian tribe. There also seems to be a few jesuit missions going about now,. The King and Queen of Spain hae dropped into Versailles for a visit of sorts. Cardianl Richelieu is miffed that he was not invited to Rome for a meeting of the Curia. Category:Game Summaries